Kevin
Kevin is Samurai Ranger Water, the Blue Samurai Ranger. As the Blue Ranger, he pilots the Dragon FoldingZord and controls the element of water. Kevin is also the second-in-command of the team. Character History Kevin first appeared in The Team Unites, where he along with his fellow angers fight off the Nighlok Rofer. In the next episode, Kevin revealed to Mia that he gave up his dream to become an Olympic Swimmer to be a Samurai Ranger. Swordfish Kevin plays an important role in Fish Out of Water, where he is assigned the crucial task of catching the elusive SwordfishZord in order to save the other Rangers, who have been incapacitated by the stench of the Nighlok Yamiror's breath. He succeedes in catching the Swordfish Zord, and in Forest for the Trees he is allowed to keep both the Swordfish Zord and the Swordfish Samurai Disk. Battle Plans After being injurded in battle by Robtish, Kevin and Emily are in bedrest trying to recover. Though Kevin is busy drawing up a new Megazord blueprint, which is combining the Samurai Megazord and Battlewing Megazord. When Jayden is in battle with Robtish (once again) in the park, Kevin and the other rangers locate and help Jayden defeat the big wave of Moogers. When they are finished they focus on Robtish. Robtish is defeated by all of the Rangers and turns into a Megamonster. he Samurai Rangers then make their Megazord, and Robtish begins to summon his Flying Moogers to create havoc on the Samurais. Kevin gives Jayden his sketchbook, and along with Mike, form the Battlewing, make a Samurai combination, and create the Samurai Battlewing Megazord. They fly in the air, destroying many Flying Moogers along the way, until the Moogers begin to retreat. The Battlewing Megazord however, catches up with them and quickly dispose of them and begin to fight Robtish. They use their Megablade, and quickly defeat Robtish. Jayden then accepts the fact he needs his team to protect the world, and to fufill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. Get in Gear In an alternate universe, the RPM Power Rangers are fighting a battle against the evil computer virus Venjix. In the wastelands, the Sky Rev Megazord faces off against Professor Cog. Scott Truman. Professor Cog defeats him and retreats into the Samurai dimension after fighting the SkyRev Megazord. Professor Cog, his Grinders enters the dimension via a dimensional-crossing subwat train. He came across the six Samurai Rangers fighting a group of Grinders and fended them off. Kevin and Mike don't trust him, but Jayden offers to take him to the Shiba House. Once their, Scott mocks how the Samurai Rangers are "old school". Kevin is quite fed up with Scott and complains about him almost cutting his head off during the battle that took place earlier. After being shown around the Shiba House, the seven Rangers fight Professor Cog once more, but he opens up a portal which sucks all but himself and Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, into the RPM dimension. It is possible that they meet Dr. K and the other RPM Rangers during this journey. Later, while Jayden and Scott deal with Professor Cog, Sergeant Tread, Grinders and Moogers, the other Samurai Rangers are tossed out of the vortex. Emily tells Scott that the RPM Rangers say hello. The other Samurai Rangers attack Cog and Tread. After defeating the two of them, Jayden says that they have to fight off the rest of the Nighloks. The five Samurai Rangers ride on their horses and Scott and Antonio ride in the Mustang. The five Samurai Rangers defeat General Gut, the leader of the Nighlok Invasion force. Gut grows to Mega size, and the Rangers summon the Battlewing Megazord. The Rangers fight him, but Gut knocks down the Megazord, forcing the Rangers to lose the Battlewing formation. Kevin says that Gut is too strong for them, but he activates the Shark Zord as it fights against Gut's snake. The Samurai Megazord then combine with the Shark Sword to become the Samurai Shark Megazord. At the subway, Scott tells the Rangers that he has to head back to his dimension. Scott tells the team that they're good, but still "old school". At this point, Kevin seems to still be annoyed by Scott. Scott reenters his dimension and the Samurai Rangers go home. Personality Kevin is an honest and devoted master swordsman and an expert swimmer. His strict but wise father trained him from birth in the ways of the Samurai. His devotion is often the cause of comic relief in the group, but when it comes time to get a job done, this warrior is good for the team. His skill may also be compared to the same as Jayden. Samurai Ranger Water, the Blue Samurai Ranger As the Blue Ranger, Kevin has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Mega Mode Blue Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Dragon FoldingZord *SwordfishZord - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Blue Ranger goes into Super Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Dragon FoldingZord *SwordfishZord - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Samurai Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Blue Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Spin Sword **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Dragon FoldingZord *SwordfishZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Blue Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle.Press release states all the rangers get to unlock the Shogun Mode The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord }} Trivia *The character on his helmet is the kanji character for "water." *Early scripts listed his name as "Baron." *Kevin is the second Blue Ranger to temporarily turn evil, the first being Billy Cranston. *Like his counterpart Ryunosuke, he is a very disciplined samurai but doesn't always know when to get cool when it's time to. *With the Super Samurai series, a Blue Shogun Ranger figure was previewed. *Also, a "Dark" Super version was revealed as part of Mega Bloks' upcoming waves. It is a blue version of Jayden's Sentai counterpart's 'Gedou' mode. It is currently unknown if this mode will appear in the series. References See Also *Ryunosuke Ikenami, Counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ru:Кевин Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Second-in-command Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Male Rangers